


you set off a dream in me

by thor_odinson



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding dance, Weddings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: They dance to their song, on their day.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	you set off a dream in me

Qrow rests his hand on James’ shoulder; James places his own on Qrow’s waist, and clasps their free hands together. The music plays. They start to dance. 

_“I’m trying to hold my breath. Let it stay this way; can’t let this moment end...”_

Qrow has to count the beats in his head as James leads him through the steps. Once it becomes natural to just let his body flow, he really takes a moment to think about where he’s ended up. 

He’s married now. _Married_. Fuck. 

He knew it would feel surreal but this experience is absolutely magical. There are no words he can use to describe it. His mind is screaming in the best way and… he’s _happy_. Elated. Finally, he feels like his life matters.

He gazes at James as they waltz. He’s in a black tuxedo, with a black tie around a white collared shirt. A stark white rose is pinned to his lapel. He looks absolutely breathtaking and Qrow almost forgets how to breathe. 

James is looking down at him with such adoration in his eyes and it makes Qrow’s heart melt. James swings him out and then back in again, and when he does, Qrow rests his head on his shoulder. 

“I love you,” he says softly, barely heard over the music. 

James presses a kiss into his hair. “I love you too, darling,” he whispers. Then, “You look stunning. White suits you.” 

Qrow looks up at him, an enamoured smile plastered to his face. The dance is entirely forgotten as he wraps his arms around James’ neck and reaches up to kiss him with everything he has. 

The world starts to fall away; the only thing he knows is he’s in his husband’s arms and they’re strong and protective and he feels safe and loved and _wanted_. Nothing else in the world matters at all in that moment and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

When they part, tears shine in Qrow’s eyes as they resume dancing again. James takes him by the waist, spinning him around and lifting him off the ground as he does so. He kisses him so deeply and lovingly as they dance that it makes Qrow’s head swim. James sets him back down as again as the song starts to come to an end. 

_“Never enough, never, never. Never enough, for me. For me… For me…”_

They finish, gazing at each other, and it takes every ounce of self control Qrow has not to slam James into the nearest wall and kiss him crazy. All he can do is take his hand, give it a squeeze, and then do his best to socialise. 

He doesn’t get why this part has to happen, and had voiced his opinion. (James only promised they’d get away at the earliest convenience.) 

Which is how they found themselves out on the balcony an hour later looking out at the city of Atlas. Their hands are clasped together and rest on the railing. Qrow’s head is on James’ shoulder, and James’ head on Qrow’s. The doors are closed; the music from the party muffled. Everything is peaceful and quiet. They’re content. 

“I’m _so_ happy right now,” sighs Qrow. 

“So am I,” replies James. “I’m sorry you had to—”

Qrow lifts his head, shushing him imminently. “Nope. No apologies. It was _perfect_. I promise.” He holds James’ hands in his own. “ _You’re_ perfect.”

James sighs, though he doesn’t hold back his smile. “Okay. I love you.” 

Qrow lifts one of James’ hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to it while never breaking eye contact. “I love you too.” 

James pulls him into a hug. All he says next is, “We’re going to be okay.” 

Qrow sighs, smiling to himself. They’re going to be okay. 


End file.
